Cushioning systems are used in a wide variety of applications including comfort and impact protection of the human body. A cushioning system is placed adjacent a portion of the body and provides a barrier between the body and one or more objects that would otherwise impinge on the body. For example, a pocketed spring mattress contains an array of close-coupled metal springs that cushion the body from a bed frame. Similarly, chairs, gloves, knee-pads, helmets, etc. may each include a cushioning system that provides a barrier between a portion of the body and one or more objects.
A variety of structures are used for cushioning systems. For example, an array of close-coupled closed-cell air and/or water chambers often constitute air and water mattresses. An array of close-coupled springs often constitutes a conventional mattress. Further examples include open or closed cell foam and elastomeric honeycomb structures. For cushioning systems utilizing an array of closed or open cells or springs, either the cells or springs are directly coupled together or one or more unifying layers are used to couple each of the cells or springs together at their extremities. While directly coupling the cells or springs together or indirectly coupling the extremities of the cells or springs together is effective in tying the cushioning system together, the independence of each of the cells or springs is reduced. This lack of independence can lead to an increased load being placed on a small area of the body (referred to herein as a point load). A point load deforming one of the cells or springs is likely to deform adjacent cells or springs directly or by stressing the unifying layer(s). As a result, the resistance to deflection at the point of contact increases due to the deflection of multiple cells or springs. The increased resistance to deflection may cause pressure points on portions of a user's body that protrude into the cushioning system more than other portions of the user's body (e.g., at a user's shoulders and hips on a mattress).